Tons da Liberdade
by Nanase Kei
Summary: As diferenças são tão pequenas quanto insignificantes, dependendo do caso. Aquilo ia da escolha de cada um. E não era certo. Tampouco errado.


_**Tons da Liberdade**_

_O que separa os sonhos uns dos outros não passa de uma leve cor._

* * *

_Verde_:

Lee jamais _esperou_ realmente que Sabaku no Gaara caísse com aquele golpe. Talvez por isso tenha tentado. Se tanta coisa já havia lhe surpreendido, por quê não tentar?

Mas nada lhe surpreendeu naquele dia. Foi o resultado previsto. Uma vitória, uma derrota. Dele. E, quando caiu inerte nos ombros de seu mestre, ciente de que nada mais havia a ser feito, Lee desejou nunca mais se levantar. Para nunca mais ter que enfrentar a humilhação. Ela era uma marca nele, e sempre haveria de ser.

No entanto, quando Gai lhe deu a opção de fazer ou não aquela cirurgia, Lee compreendeu que ele realmente não nascera para ficar derrubado. E decidiu que se levantaria novamente. A orgulhosa besta verde da folha. Ele decidiu, e se levantou.

E quando Sabaku no Gaara e Uzumaki Naruto olharam nos seus olhos e falaram com ele como a um igual, Lee compreendeu que a vitória não era algo alcançado por quedas ou levantamentos.

A vitória estava no sorriso orgulhoso, no suor gratificante, no cansaço absurdamente delicioso que ele sentia ao terminar um treino. E, apesar de sua ignorância impedi-lo de reconhecer, talvez ele fosse o único de toda a Konoha que soubesse disso. O único da vila que sempre teve a vitória como uma característica natural, gravada nas gotas do sangue que ele derramou para buscá-la.

* * *

_Negro:_

Ele fora quem mais buscara o que queria. Ele fora quem mais se sacrificara por isso. Ele daria sua vida em seu objetivo – mas duvidava que fosse necessário. Ele faria o que fosse para conseguir o que queria.

Então, por quê ele estava errado?

Sasuke realmente não sabia. Mas imaginava que tinha algo a ver com buscar o caminho mais fácil e não possuir em seus olhos o brilho verdadeiro do _querer._

Seus olhos eram negros, e negro era seu objetivo. Mas isso nunca foi um problema. O problema sempre foi que seu sonho era tão negro que se perdeu no escuro; e logo se tornou apenas mais uma _desculpa._

Sasuke nunca temeu os sonhos. Eles eram apenas _sonhos_, afinal. Sasuke gostava de sonhar. Seu medo era de um momento que acabaria por chegar. O momento em que ele deixaria o agradável negrume de seus sonhos para a irritantemente clara luz da realidade.

Sasuke evitou esse momento até onde pôde. E, quando não pôde mais, sentiu a luz apenas por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a escuridão eterna. _Sua _escuridão. Era tão certa, tão real, tão concreta. Sua única certeza num mundo insuportavelmente mutável, imprevisível e paradoxal.

O ódio e a escuridão eram tão certos; tão diferentes do mundo. No ódio, não havia traições, porque não havia amizade. Na escuridão, não havia abandono, pois nunca houve amor. E – o que Sasuke considerava mais importante – não havia insultos ou promessas infundadas. Nenhuma besteira como _amor fraternal _ou _família_.

Sasuke odiava o mundo. E, algumas vezes, sentia que o sentimento era recíproco.

Eles não concordavam. Seus _'amigos'_. Eles eram como o mundo; irritantes, insuportáveis e contraditórios.

Mas brilhavam.

E Sasuke costumava se perguntar como seria a sensação de brilhar também. Mas isso nunca passou de uma mera hipótese. Apenas a vontade mais precisa que sentiu na vida.

* * *

_Azul:_

Ele não era como os outros. Não, ele nunca fora, e nunca seria. Ele era _diferente_, era _especial_, e tinha plena certeza disto.

Deidara sempre confiara completamente em si mesmo. Ele era seu único aliado, seu maior amigo, seu grande ídolo. Mesmo as raras amizades que fizera na vida jamais puderam superar sua ligação com si mesmo.

Ele não entendera o porque das _outras_ pessoas não serem assim também. Mas, depois, a verdade veio, e Deidara compreendeu: As outras pessoas não podiam ver a si próprios.

Apenas um mero espelho jamais seria suficiente para uma pessoa enxergar quem ela é. Deidara aprendeu isso desde cedo. E, junto com isso, aprendeu também a se ver: Não através de meros pedaços de vidro, e sim da destruição. Tão bela. Tão efêmera.Tão forte. Deidara se viu nela. E aquilo era a mais pura arte.

Ele passou a sua vida aperfeiçoando a arte, _sua _arte. Seus olhos azuis fixavam-se na argila e a moldavam cuidadosamente para o momento final; a explosão, o barulho, e os pedaços que caíam depois de tudo. Deidara tinha consciência do brilho doentio que havia neles, e sabia também que chegaria o momento em que _ele _seria a arte.

Talvez por causa disso, não sentiu remorso ou medo na luta contra Uchiha Sasuke: ele estava entregue aquilo, toda a sua vida foi moldada cuidadosamente para aquele momento. Para sua _obra final._ O ápice de sua arte.

Deidara morreu com um sorriso doentio no rosto. Perdeu sua vida da maneira que queria; como a destruição, como sua arte. Eterno na imensidão de um segundo.

* * *

_Branco_:

Neji achava que a liberdade tinha a cor de seus olhos.

Em sua inocência infantil, adorava o branco e o que ele representava. Ao encarar seus olhos pálidos no espelho, Neji sempre sorria. Tudo parecia tão _simples_, na palidez daquele nada, como se o mundo fosse claro daquela maneira. E Neji sentia-se capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa_, apenas com este rápido olhar para seu reflexo.

E foi naquela ingenuidade, com a idéia daquele infinito tão fácil de ser preenchido, que Neji fechou os olhos e sonhou. Sonhou em liderar o clã, provar a todos o seu valor, fazer seu pai e Hinata-_sama_ se orgulharem. Sonhou em honrar aquela marca em sua testa, aquela marca que ele nem mesmo entendia perfeitamente, mas que fazia de Neji _um deles_. Um Hyuuga. Um gênio. Como ele foi, e como sempre quis ser.

Mas este foi seu erro. Seu erro foi ter _sonhos_, e não _objetivos_. Seu erro foi ir além do aceitável, perseguir o impalpável, em vez de olhar para seus próprios deveres. E ao olhar para eles, o brilho em seus olhos sumiu – e, junto com ele, a liberdade que Neji sempre pensara ter.

E isto também foi errado. Neji foi errado em sonhar com a liberdade, em amá-la tão intensamente, sem nunca pensar se realmente a tinha. Com a morte de seu pai, além da dor, Neji passou a encarar seus olhos com amargura. Ou talvez eles mesmos tivessem se tornado amargos.

De repente, o branco doía. Mas Neji não queria aceitar isso, não queria aceitar que sua maior alegria tivesse subitamente tornado-se tão assustadora.

E, como as pessoas sempre fazem quando não queriam acreditar em algo – e ele sabia disso -, Neji mentiu. Mentiu consciente de sua mentira, mentiu consciente de seu erro, mentiu para si mesmo fingindo que acreditara. E ele _quis _acreditar. Ele quis com toda a força acreditar que não havia sido traído pelo branco, e que aquele era somente o cinza. Somente o cinza; em sua eterna indecisão entre preto e branco.

Não foi conhecendo Uzumaki Naruto que Neji mudou de idéia. Não, foram necessários sangue, gritos, e uma promessa que ele sabia que jamais seria cumprida. Mas isto bastou. E isto fez Neji compreender que, antes do infinito, o branco era humano. E, tal qual este, era capaz de oscilar entre a beleza do nada e a indecisão triste do cinza.

* * *

_Violeta:_

Ele era o _idiota_. O _ofuscado_. O _irmão do kazekage._

O povo da vila costumava dizer, em voz baixa e sussurrada, que era um absurdo que o kazekage tivesse perdoado um irmão que o rejeitara, ainda mais num momento tão difícil, com a morte de um ente querido. Como devia ter sido duro para Sabaku no Gaara não poder contar nem mesmo com a família quando ele mais precisara. Um escândalo.

Kankurou nunca deu a mínima para isso.

Ele realmente tentava ligar, mas era no mínimo difícil preocupar-se com coisas tão triviais como a sua reputação quando ele terminava um treino exaustivo com Gaara, ou voltava de uma missão particularmente complicada – e, por isso, divertida – com Temari. E, quando os três irmãos finalmente tinham um momento de paz, suas preocupações resumiam-se a tirar o capuz, enxugar o suor da testa e comer com um sorriso preguiçoso uma maçã, discutindo com Temari por algum motivo qualquer. Ao olhar para o rosto irritado da irmã, e para o sempre sereno do caçula, Kankurou realmente não se importava com quaisquer fossem as besteiras que os velhos da vila fofocavam entre si.

Aquilo sem dúvida era um defeito. Mas Kankurou preferia chamar de um _dom_. Não era um defeito, era uma habilidade. Kankurou gostava disso.

Ele nunca foi uma pessoa muito profunda. E também jamais ligou.

Talvez isto fosse o verdadeiro motivo, o que realmente fez tudo acontecer. Talvez fechar os olhos e sorrir não fosse a maneira mais certa, mas Kankurou sabia que era a _melhor_. Para ele, para seus irmãos, e para a vila. Apenas _existir_; como o roxo que ele usava na pintura de seu rosto. Tão estranho, tão leve. Tão fácil de misturar. Kankurou talvez fosse assim. Talvez ele fosse como a tinta que espalhava com a ponta dos dedos, talvez ele apenas _existisse_, talvez ele fosse errado por isso.

Talvez isso incomodasse Gaara e até mesmo Temari no início. Talvez isso fosse persegui-lo até o dia de sua morte. E talvez ele não ligaria a mínima, mais uma vez, apenas sorrindo e falando mais uma bobagem.

Talvez, apenas talvez.

* * *

_Prata:_

Ele nunca soube dizer direito como era.

Mas, apesar de não saber descrever, ele tentava. Ele via aquela sensação em coisas como _perseguir um ideal_ ou _admirar uma pessoa_, porém sabia que aquelas expressões jamais o descreveriam perfeitamente.

Aquilo não era _admiração_. Era a mais perfeita idolatria. Cada um dos gestos dele, de seu _mestre_, eram aumentados a seus olhos. Cada uma de suas palavras eram dotadas da mais incrível astúcia. O poder estava em seus olhos amarelados, em sua determinação doentia, em seu sorriso cruel. E Kimimaro idolatrava aquele poder, idolatrava Orochimaru, e a ele seguia.

Em toda sua vida sem emoções ou reações, ele fora o único que lhe deixara uma marca. Uma marca que muitos chamariam de _selo maldito_. Mas Kimimaro chamou de _admiração_.

Kimimaro desejava que seus olhos brilhassem como os de seu mestre. Mas eles somente o faziam quando Kimimaro olhava para ele, para aquele homem que era seu objeto de adoração – e, para Kimimaro, o que mais se aproximava de um pai.

Ele só sentiu o brilho em seus olhos nos últimos segundos antes de sua morte. E Kimimaro, no auge de seu desespero, constatou que não eram somente seus olhos que brilhavam. A vida que lhe faltara desde pequeno finalmente voltava em seus momentos finais. E Kimimaro pensou que aquilo se assemelhava com a prata; brilhante somente sob a luz do Sol.

* * *

_Vermelho:_

Caminhando.

Era assim que ele vivia. Caminhando. Arrastando-se lentamente pela vida. Movido por _mortes_ e _sangue_, e nada além disso.

Sangue sempre deu a Gaara algo parecido com vigor. Não, talvez não _vigor._ Era mais uma sensação de _familiaridade_. Não chegava a ser agradável, mas lhe dava alguma espécie de conforto.

E Gaara achava incrível a maneira como o sangue jamais perdia seu brilho excepcionalmente vermelho. Não importava de quem viesse, não importava _como _viesse, seria sempre belo. Tão forte, tão pleno, tão vermelho como naquela noite, quando caiu de quem mais amara. Sem seu tio, sem Yashamaru, Gaara amou apenas o sangue. Amou a razão de sua existência, amou a única coisa com a qual se identificou na vida, amou a razão de sua dor. Amou o _vermelho._

E, amando apenas uma única coisa, Gaara lutou por ela. Lutou para vê-la. Diversas pessoas perderam a vida simplesmente para satisfazer os olhos do ruivo, que observava aquele vermelho com uma fascinação indescritível.

A morte em si nunca lhe fez bem; ela lhe trazia lembranças dolorosas dos olhos de Yashamaru naquela noite. Mas suas conseqüências – essas, sim – eram prazerosas, eram belas, e Gaara tinha consciência de que não existiriam em mais nenhum lugar.

Foi numa luta com o shinobi mais estranho que já conhecera que suas convicções mudaram. Gaara compreendeu que não era necessário o _sofrimento_ para a _felicidade_, que ele não precisava da _dor_ para ver a _beleza_. Ele sempre poderia ver aquilo que tanto amara, e Uzumaki Naruto lhe ensinou isso.

Seus cabelos estavam manchados de sangue. E com ele se misturavam, por toda a sua vida. No mais belo vermelho.

* * *

_Laranja:_

Uzumaki Naruto não planejou se amaldiçoado no dia de seu nascimento. Mas aconteceu.

E talvez, tenha sido ali. Ali, quando seus olhos infantis viram pela última vez o rosto do pai e Naruto esticou os bracinhos para tentar tocá-lo. Ali, quando falhou pela primeira vez. A primeira de muitas.

Ali, Naruto compreendeu que a vida não poderia ser planejada. Compreendeu cedo demais.

E, após esta compreensão, que se instalou em sua mente como uma espécie de instinto, Naruto decidiu que, já que a vida não poderia ser planejada, o melhor era tentar vivê-la como pudesse. Ou melhor, como _não pudesse_ – havia algo de absurdamente tentador no inalcançável, no impossível, e no momento em que ele se tornaria palpável a seus olhos. Naruto foi atrás do impossível. E o encontrou.

Sua vida poderia ser descrita através do sempre espalhafatoso laranja de suas roupas. Passando por tons claros e escuros, mas sempre laranja. Sempre além. Sempre fora do ideal, sempre diferente do necessário. E sempre _necessário_, da mesma forma.

Havia algo delicioso em sentar-se num balanço do parque, observando a garota dos olhos verdes que não olhavam para ele. Havia algo divertido em comer um ramen com seu sensei numa tarde de outono, pensando no momento em que _Naruto_ pagaria ramen para ele, e não o contrário. Havia algo bom em subir no galho mais alto que conseguia de uma árvore, fechar os olhos e imaginar seu rosto naquela pedra gigantesca, com os shinobis mais importantes.

E Naruto pegava uma laranja da árvore e a descascava com os dedos pequenos, sorrindo. O laranja lhe sorria de volta.

Ele olhava as pessoas na vila, imaginava e, naqueles momentos, Naruto sabia que não havia nada melhor do que sonhar – excerto, talvez, o momento em que os sonhos, como as cores, se tornariam reais. Através da vitória, do ódio, de destruição, de olhares, de tinta, da vida, de cabelos ou mesmo de uma simples laranja.

Todos começavam com uma mera hipótese. Uma pequena mancha.

Torná-la real dependia de cada um.

Haviam aqueles que preferiam vê-la para sempre como um sonho. Outros tinham facilidade em materializá-las. Outros só as viam por alguns momentos – e, mesmo assim, sentiam como se vissem-nas para sempre. Alguns as viam através de algo por muitos considerado doentio; e outros, através de algo nobre.

Aquilo não era _certo_. Tampouco _errado_.

Era apenas diferente. Como as tonalidades de uma cor para a outra.

* * *

N/A: Depois de _Reflexos_ eu simplesmente necessitava escrever algo assim. Culpem os meus hormônios de escritora. AUEHUAEHAUHE.

Mas alguns personagens de Naruto simplesmente _pedem_ pra serem analisados, gente x) Eu consigo ver nos olhos deles, lol.

Anyway, comentando a minha própria fic...x) :

-Eu simplesmente adorei a parte do Lee. Está curtinha, mas eu amei :3 E escrever sobre a besta verde de Konoha é AMOR. Ele aflora totalmente meus sentidos de ficwriter. LOL.

-Quase deixei o Sasuke fora da fic, mas não resisti. O problema é que ele é um personagem que já foi TÃO analisado que escrever sobre ele não me desperta tanto interesse. Até que gostei da parte, mesmo odiando o Sasuke com todas as forças.

-A parte do Deidara ficou TOSCA DEMAIS, eu sei, mas AMEI escrevê-la. Não acredito na falta de gente que explora esse maníaco, pra mim ele é um personagem interessantíssimo.

-Confesso, eu amo escrever sobre o Neji AUEHAUEHAUEHAUE. Maaas, achei a parte dele horrível. Na minha opinião, a pior da fic. X,X

-Tive ataques imbecis de fã girl imaginando o Kankurou comendo uma maçã AUHUAHUAHSAHSAUSH. Eu gostei da parte dele. Sei lá, achei simpática x)

-Kimimaro foi uma dificuldade só. Primeiro que, depois do Kank, eu não fazia idéia de QUEM analisar. Pensei no Itachi, mas não achei uma cor pra ele, depois umas amigas me sugeriram o Shikamaru, mas minha mente é limitada demais pra encontrar alguma coisa profunda no personagem dele, apesar de amá-lo. LOL. Aí, no desespero total, surgiu o Kimimaro na minha mente e foi tipo: 'foda-se, preciso colocar mais alguém, vai você mesmo'. USHASUAHSUAHS. Mas acho que acabou funcionando. Gostei de descrevê-lo.

-Tenho que admitir que, apesar de amá-lo, por MUITO POUCO que o Gaara não saiu na fic. Sei lá, eu simplesmente não _fazia idéia_ do que escrever sobre ele. Mas depois que eu comecei fluiu naturalmente o,o''

-E, por fim, o Naruto... Eu simplesmente adoro ele, não pude resistir em encerrar a fic assim!x Mas eu gostei, foi divertido escrever. E Naruto criança inclusive me deu inspiração, talvez eu explore mais isso em outras fics..._/leva tijolada dos leitores/_

-Sinto-me uma machista total por não ter incluído nenhuma kunoichi na fic, mas eu NÃO CONSEGUI, não por falta de tentativas. Podem me xingar por isso, eu mereço. T-T

-Eu devo ser a única autora no mundo que continua escrevendo notas mesmo sabendo que ninguém vai ler. Anyway, espero que gostem, e deixem reviews!x)/


End file.
